Head and neck squamous cell carcinoma (HNSCC) is the sixth most common malignancy in the world in developed countries. Oral squamous cell carcinoma (OSCC) is the most common cancer of the head and neck region. Despite significant improvements in diagnosis, local management, and chemotherapy of head and neck cancer, there has been no significant increase in long-term survival rates over the past 30 years. The overall mortality rate for intra-oral cancer remains high at approximately 50%, even with modern medical services. Therefore, prevention and early diagnosis and treatment of high-risk pre-malignant lesions are instrumental in the reduction of HNSCC related deaths.